The Anatomy of a Family
by The King's Soldier
Summary: A look at the personalities of and various relationships between the children of the Weasley-Potter clan. Includes all twelve of Arthur and Molly's canon grandchildren plus Teddy Lupin. Chapter 1: Individuals. Each child in the Weasley-Potter clan has their own unique personality.


Author's Note: I don't really even know how to explain exactly what this project is. Normally I tend to stay out of the next generation, but I was on Tumblr and stumbled across a slew of wonderful headcanons and fancasts pertaining to those characters. That got me thinking about how I pictured them, and eventually it snowballed into this. So essentially this is nothing more than a glorified collection of my own headcanons collected into a cohesive and readable format. This particular part is my take on the personalities of each of the children in the Weasley-Potter clan. I have a lot of other ideas about the interactions among the various cousins and siblings, so hopefully this will evolve into a collection centered around various themes. But it's equally probable that my muse will take a vacation it never returns from, in which case this will remain a one-shot. Just thought I'd warn you all up front. Probably just about every reader will find something in here they don't agree with, but to each their own. That's the whole point of headcanons. So feel free to just ignore the parts you don't like and focus on the things you do. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Individuals**

It was 1998 when the dark wizard known as Lord Voldemort met his ultimate demise, ushering in a new era of peace for the wizarding world. As is often common after the end of a war, the birthrate of magical children soared. But none of the many children born over the next decade were quite so well-known as those belonging to the famous Weasley-Potter clan.

Teddy Lupin was the oldest child of the bunch, born just before Voldemort fell. Technically, he wasn't a true blood relative. But he was Harry's godson, and by the time the other children came along, Teddy was already so engrained in the family that it never even occurred to any of them to question his place in it. He was a kind, cheerful boy who loved to make other people laugh, and his abilities as a metamorphmagus made that easy. Since he had no siblings of his own, he looked after the Weasley-Potter cousins with all the care of an older brother. He was smart like his father, which led to good grades, but he had his mother's sense of humor and her clumsiness, which resulted in more than his fair share of bruises. But even so, Teddy was rarely seen without a smile. He loved upbeat music and always tried to dance despite being too clumsy to pull it off properly. What generally resulted was a humorous mess of limbs. Teddy also loved the steampunk genre, probably because of its quirky nature. And he positively dominated at Gobstones. Beating him was considered quite a prestigious accomplishment. No one was even the least bit surprised when he was sorted into Hufflepuff in his first year, or when he became Head Boy in his seventh. By that time he had discovered the concept of punk. He generally dressed in dark sweatshirts, plain T-shirts, and black jeans, his ears were pierced in multiple places, and his unruly hair was nearly always a bright and unnatural shade, usually blue or green. At first glance, Teddy actually seemed quite intimidating. But then he would smile, and the kindness in his eyes would make it clear that this boy was not a rebel but a teddy bear. Dominique actually referred to him teasingly as a teddy bear early in her childhood, and from then on, that was his permanent nickname with the cousins.

Victoire was born two years later. She had her mother's light blonde hair, but combined with her father's skin tone and blue eyes, the effect was that of a much more natural beauty rather than a breathtaking Veela. Her clothing also drew little attention since she tended to dress in jeans with a jumper over a plain cami or a collared shirt. But her laugh was like a melody, and her smile could light up a room. Victoire knew how to enjoy the little things in life, things like sea glass or falling snowflakes, which meant that her smile was an almost permanent fixture on her face. When it came to reading, Victoire loved the Muggle classics: Jane Austen, Charlote Brontë, and Lucy Maud Montgomery. She was smart, but it was in a quiet sort of way that drew little attention to her. As a result, it was almost surprising that she ended up in Ravenclaw rather than Hufflepuff. And her level head meant that all of her female cousins sought her advice at one time or another, especially when it came to relationships. The fact that Victoire only ever had one boyfriend, Teddy, didn't seem to matter. Those advice sessions typically took place over food because Victoire was a fantastic cook, the sort that could just throw some ingredients together by pure instinct and somehow make something delicious. That instinct proved highly advantageous when it came to Potions. She was also quite talented on a broom, much to everyone's surprise. She became the Ravenclaw Seeker in her fourth year and went on to be team captain for her last two. She also made prefect in her fifth year and Head Girl in her seventh year. But Victoire's true passion, aside from Teddy, was photography. She loved taking pictures, especially with a Muggle camera, and the walls of her bedroom at Shell Cottage were covered with a wide variety of still photographs. Victoire said it was because she found them magical.

Dominique came along two years later, and she entered the world squalling. Even as a baby, she was a spitfire. Her first word was "No." Like both her siblings, she grew up bilingual, with the result that she exploded into loud French when she got angry. She was by far the most stubborn of all the cousins. She was also the most independent, a fact that caused a good many fights with her parents. In fact, most of her rebellious endeavors were simply to prove to her parents that they didn't control her. That was the reason for her brief smoking career, her occasional underage drinking, her crazy make-up and hairstyles, and her clothes typically showing just a tad more skin than her parents deemed appropriate. She was the most stylish dresser among the girls. Her favorite outfits consisted of heeled boots, tight pants or short skirts, low-cut tops with fancy designs, expensive jackets, and a range of jewelry. She toyed briefly with metal music, but it didn't last long. Instead, she preferred the more electronic style of popular wizard clubs. Dominique was also the family flirt, although it required precious little effort since she had inherited her mother's Veela-like appearance. She had teenage boys tripping over her wherever she went. But for Dominique, it was all a game. She was already out of school before she finally got a serious boyfriend. Unlike her sister, she opted to attend their mother's alma mater of Beauxbatons Academy, and the more artistic magical style suited her perfectly. It also gave her greater access to her two passions: fashion and dancing. Dominique lived and breathed for both. Ironically, her favorite dances were the highly structured traditional forms such as ballet. She didn't care much for reading, but when she did, she liked dystopian novels best. Something about the rebel rising up to defy the corrupt government seemed to speak to her on a level little else did. And in spite of her devil-may-care attitude, she was also fiercely loyal to her family. She had no problem getting into a physical fight over family honor, and it was actually she who broke the most noses in the name of defending her cousins.

Louis entered the world two years behind Dominique. Compared to her, Louis was a saint. He was quiet and well-behaved as well as highly artistic. Even as a child he created masterpieces with a pencil. He also taught himself to play the piano due to his love of classical music, and he even composed a few pieces himself. Plus he had a beautiful singing voice to go along with it. In his school years, he was constantly carrying a pencil behind his ear incase he needed to scribble down the beginning of a sketch or a few bars of music, and it wasn't unusual for his right hand to have graphite smudges on the side. Louis was actually the most distant of all the cousins, but it wasn't because he didn't get along with them. In fact, it was practically impossible not to get along with sweet Louis. He was just the sort of person who got far more enjoyment from sitting back and watching everyone else have fun than from actually being a part. Like his oldest sister, Louis was sorted into Ravenclaw, although not necessarily for his brains. He was certainly very curious and highly creative, but his intelligence was only average. What he did have, however, was drive. Louis worked himself to death in school. The end result was that he had the second highest grades in the family. He was beaten only by his cousin Lily, who everyone agreed was brilliant. Part of that drive may have come naturally to Louis, but part of it was because of how the world saw him. His pale skin, light blonde hair, and dark blue eyes made him a highly attractive young man. Plus he dressed well. But Louis wanted to be known as something more than just pretty. So he made it happen. In fact, so great was that desire that he became one of only two near Hatstalls in the family. Louis never told anyone but Albus that the Sorting Hart had very nearly put him in Slytherin.

Molly followed a few months behind Louis. With her red hair and fiery spirit, she was the very definition of a Weasley. She had a quick smile and boisterous laugh, and she loved to have a good time. She was the first of the new generation to show a true love of pranks, much to the delight of her Uncle George. Molly was also quite the tomboy. The front half of her short hair was generally pulled back in a ponytail to keep it out of the way. She had none of Victoire's grace, although she wasn't exactly clumsy, or Dominique's fashion sense, preferring to choose her clothing for comfort over appearance. Her favorite style was sneakers, cargo pants, and a long-sleeved top with a nerdy T-shirt over it. Although she didn't look or act like a nerd, Molly actually possessed a deep and abiding love of Muggle sci-fi. She was also fairly smart. While that certainly proved helpful at school, she preferred to put her intellect to other uses. She quickly proved an expert at getting around the rules. That knack drove both her parents crazy because it was hard to punish a child who hadn't technically disobeyed. In fact, her knowledge of every single rule at Hogwarts was the only conceivable reason for her becoming a prefect in her fifth year. She certainly didn't enforce them enough to be one. Her fun-loving nature made her friends quickly, and she was remarkably popular during her time at Hogwarts. She was always up for an adventure or a good prank. But what Molly truly loved was flying. She was never happier than when she was on a broom. And she was extremely competitive. She became a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in only her second year, a position she proudly held for the rest of her school career.

James Sirius was next and just under a year behind Molly. Aptly named, he was a cocky boy with a knack for planning schemes. His cousins often wondered whether his name had somehow influenced his personality or if he would've been like that regardless. He loved a good prank just as much as Molly, and the two of quickly proved themselves to be a devastating team. James would plan out their latest pranks while Molly tweaked them to result in the least amount of punishment. James was also talented at Quidditch just like the grandfather he resembled. He played chaser for the Gryffindor team and even became team captain in his last two years. James was thoroughly addicted to the thrill of the game, and he followed Quidditch religiously. The Hollyhead Harpies were one of his favorite teams, although that may have just been because his mother could get him all sorts of memorabilia from her old teammates. His walls were covered in posters and jerseys, and he knew the statistics of almost every professional player out there. He was also immensely popular among his classmates due to a combination of his family name and his charismatic personality. James was quite smart, but he rarely tried in class, which resulted in only average grades. Despite that and his nonchalant attitude, his professors still possessed a somewhat begrudging fondness for him. Even with all his popularity, James remained closest to his family. He teased his cousins and siblings mercilessly, but he also decimated anyone who messed with any one of them. Though occasionally judgmental and often immature as a teenager, James was redeemed by the fact that, like his namesake, his heart of gold was generally in the right place.

Fred was born a mere two months after James. A bit quieter and ever so slightly more responsible than the two cousins immediately above him, Fred nevertheless tended to get roped into all of their pranks. Not that he really minded. In fact, he actually possessed a certain knack for getting them out of trouble. His biracial genes had resulted in a beautiful light brown skin tone, and combined with his quiet smile and smooth baby face, Fred looked the very definition of innocence. He was also polite and a hard worker who paid attention in classes. As a result, adults had a tendency to trust him. This ability was the main reason for Fred typically being the one sent to gather supplies and reconnaissance for his cousins' latest pranks. The daring and mischievous spark that caused him to go along with their plans was also why Fred got sorted into Gryffindor house. Though he never cared for flying as much as some of his cousins, he did greatly enjoy watching Quidditch and even became the Hogwarts Quidditch commentator in his fourth year. He also had an odd knack for grammar and academic writing, a fact that made him the unofficial essay editor of the family. Fred often joked that if he charged his friends and cousins a sickle every time they wanted help with an essay, he would be rich by the end of the term. But of course he never did. Fred was a simple dresser, preferring his shirts to be plain or striped. Although that didn't mean he wasn't still a good looking boy. He was also talented at playing the guitar. He could sit outside playing for hours, and he was usually talked into playing a few songs at family gatherings while Louis sang along. But just like with the essays, Frank was always a good sport about it.

Rose came several months later. She was the second child to inherit the famous Weasley red hair. But her hair was also bushy like her mother's, so she typically kept it in a disgruntled ponytail. When she was fourteen, she cut it to her shoulders, and from then on, a hint of styling every day turned her bushy mane into wavy but respectable locks. That was a year after she made Seeker on her house Quidditch team. She was in Gryffindor, to no one's surprise. Her talent on a broom, however, was a bit surprising. Rose tended to be a bit clumsy on the ground, although her occasional bumps and bruises were nothing compared to Teddy's. But on a broom she was a hurricane that blazed after the Snitch before the opposing Seeker even noticed it was there. She dressed in a more girlish manner than Molly, preferring knee-length skirts and colorful jumpers or blouses accentuated by scarves and knit hats. And her grades weren't exactly incredible since Rose was hardly the genius her mother had been. However, she was still smart enough to get good marks when she wanted to. And she possessed a sharp and highly sarcastic wit that she cracked like a whip. She was also thoroughly in love with board and card games, especially Exploding Snap, so it was usually her fault that her grumbling cousins got dragged into them during family get-togethers. And while she shared the Weasley family appreciation for a good prank, she didn't take part in them nearly as often as her older cousins did. Nor did she use pranks in the same way. James, Molly and Fred used pranks to entertain. Rose used them to get even. And when she did finally decide to go after someone, she was a master at avoiding detection. It was all but impossible to pin any of her vindictive handiwork on her. As a result, while she followed the rules far more than the trio directly above her, she also got away with more pranks than all three of them combined. She made prefect just like her cousin Molly, but she actually used her authority to ensure the rules were followed. Unless of course Rose thought the rule-breaker had a good reason, in which case she had seen nothing.

Next on the scene was Roxanne. Loud and carefree, Roxanne was the Weasley party child. She was addicted to music, especially old rock and the Muggle indie scene. Her room was filled with old records and band posters. Roxanne had a song for every occasion, which she had no qualms about singing aloud. She was almost never seen without a thick pair of on-ear headphones around her neck. Her idea of a good time was to crank up the music and sing and dance her heart out. But instead of the structured dance forms Dominique loved so much, Roxanne preferred to make it up as she went. Actually, Roxanne could best be described as a free spirit. She was the most playful with her magic, often using it for light effects or other entertainment. And after music, her next great love was art. She could spend hours in the attic putting paint on a canvas. Most of her work tended to be more abstract, but then, so did she. Her clothing generally consisted of grungy pants and band T-shirts under plaid button-ups with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. And she loved adding in hoop earrings and nail polish. But bracelets and necklaces were usually out because Roxanne was also the family daredevil, and bangles could get in the way of whatever stunt she was currently attempting. That attitude landed her in Gryffindor, where Roxanne was a more than willing participant in the schemes of her brother and cousins. She was also thoroughly addicted to Quidditch. She painted her face and decked herself out in team colors before every match, where she screamed herself hoarse. In her fifth year, Fred convinced her to go out for the Gryffindor team, and she ended up making Keeper. Her cousins were delighted, although James had to keep reminding her that he was captain and to please stop yelling instructions and reprimands at her teammates while she waited for the Quaffle to reach her end of the pitch.

Shortly after Roxanne came Albus. Unlike his cousins, he never really cared for Quidditch. He taught himself to read when he was five, and after that he was rarely seen without a book. He loved the Victorian greats like H. G. Wells or Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, but anything that made him think was good. He read The Daily Prophet religiously from the age of ten. At first it was just to see what people said about his family, but he soon found he quite liked it. Reading the paper so much led him to become remarkably well informed and also highly opinionated. He tended to act like a mini adult, and he often dressed like one too with his dress pants and collared shirts. The only game he really liked was Wizard's Chess, but he was devastatingly good at it. That cunning should've been a hint as to his future house. Most of the time, he was fairly quiet. But if someone asked him about an issue he held a firm opinion on, which was actually most issues, he could speak eloquently or debate passionately for hours on end. He loved having intelligent discussions. He also learned early that people tended to forget he was there if he was quiet long enough. But instead of being offended, Albus used the opportunity to study people. He actually got quite good at reading faces and behavior. In spite of his sharp insight, however, it took Albus a while to find his confidence. It didn't help that he was forever living in the shadow of his hero father and popular brother. When the Sorting Hat placed Albus in Slytherin, he was initially deeply worried. But it turned out to be the perfect place for him. The other students quickly came to respect him because of his surname and knowledge, causing Albus to grow into a strong leader. It surprised no one when he made prefect, or when he became Slytherin's first Head Boy in decades. Slytherin House helped him find his confidence, as well as a fierce drive to forge his own path outside of his father's legacy. By the time Albus graduated Hogwarts, he was truly an intellectual force to be reckoned with.

Nearly two years passed before Lily finally came along. She was easily the sweetest of the bunch. Her red hair, green eyes, and freckles made her adorably cute as a child and a natural beauty as a teenager. Happy seemed to be her default setting because she was constantly smiling. If she did get upset, it was usually on behalf of someone else. She had no problem going out of her way to help others or cheer them up. She laughed often, and it was the sort of laugh that made others want to laugh with her. And she was incredibly smart, earning the highest marks in the family with barely any effort. She wasn't cocky about it though. When she finished her schoolwork, she offered to help her cousins and friends with their own. Lily loved all people, and they tended to love her back. Actually, Lily loved all living things, especially plants and cats. She kept a garden at home that did remarkably well. She was also the only Weasley grandchild who appreciated knitting, and she could often be found helping her grandmother with this year's batch of sweaters. Her combination of traits made her the second near Hatstall in the family. It took the Sorting Hat four and a half minutes to finally put her in Gryffindor over Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. It ended up being a good choice. Though generally well behaved, Lily was also highly curious, and that made her daring. She would often go missing for hours while she poked around the castle and grounds. Whether or not she was supposed to be there was entirely irrelevant. In fact, her curiosity was generally the cause of what little trouble she did manage to get in to. Lily was also quite agile on a broom, which made sense considering her parents. But she had far more fun cheering on her cousins, so she didn't try out for the Gryffindor team until her sixth year when she became Seeker. Some people said she was even better than her father had been. And while James was deeply proud of his sister, he was also secretly glad she hadn't been there to show him up while he was captain.

Hugo followed a few months later. Last of the redheads and the only boy to inherit that famed color, he was best described as quirky. He could be quite funny because his facial expressions were highly animated, as were the jokes he often told. But he talked too fast when he got excited, and people were always telling him to slow down. Or, as was often the case with his professors, to please be quiet. Hugo was quite brilliant, and he had little difficulty understanding complex subjects such as Arithmancy or Ancient Runes. In fact, he actually enjoyed them. He had a quick memory too, which allowed him to remember an outrageous amount of trivia about all the various wizards in his massive collection of Chocolate Frog cards. But despite his sharp mind, his grades often suffered because he had a hard time focusing. If a subject interested him, he could get lost in it for hours. But if he got bored, which was often, his mind wandered. As a result, he tended to miss important things in class or forget he had homework. His professors loved his enthusiasm, but he could drive them crazy with his habit of interrupting. He didn't sit still well either. He was constantly moving and shifting. His hands never stilled. He gestured with them when he was talking and toyed with small objects when he wasn't. His mother finally bought him a Muggle Rubik's Cube so he always had something in his pocket to fiddle with. Hugo loved it. Emotions also tended to hit him hard. When he got excited, he jumped around the room. When he was upset, he yelled and threw things. But for all his quirks, Hugo was also incredibly imaginative. He was by far the most creative cousin with his magic. By the middle of his school career, he was already inventing new Charms and spells. His creativity and brains caused him to fit in perfectly in Ravenclaw, a house that not only accepted but was actually rather proud of its more eccentric members.

The last to be born was Lucy. A quiet girl, she usually kept to herself. She was friendly enough and could be quite fun, but her cousins often had to coax her out. Those who she allowed to see her inner world were always amazed at its vibrancy. Lucy had heightened senses, which was why she rarely liked hugs, always wore the same blue hoodie, adored the sound and feel of rain, and often snuck away from loud family gatherings for brief periods. Lucy was also highly sensitive to emotion, whether it be hers or someone else's. That combination could make her world infinitely wonderful or highly stressful. So Lucy coped by writing. It came to her as automatically as breathing. She was good at it too. The stories she created were nothing short of magical. She was rarely without a notebook, and she could often be found in a corner scribbling while her cousins goofed off nearby. If she wasn't writing, she was reading fantasy novels. Molly eventually got her into scifi, but Lucy enjoyed it more for what it said about human nature. She never cared much for Quidditch growing up. Her sharp eye probably would've made her a brilliant Seeker, but her dislike of flying kept her from trying out for the Ravenclaw team. However, she always cheered on her sister and cousins. She just had to do it quietly when they played against Ravenclaw. Lucy was also incredibly smart, and she excelled in all her classes. She had a particular gift for nonverbal spells, which she was already using predominantly by her fourth year. That skill made her quite talented at dueling, much to the shock of her cousins. But regardless of the spells she used, there was just something elegant about her magic that the others couldn't match, especially in Transfiguration. Lucy thought it was because her heightened sensitivity extended to spellwork as well. Either way, she always managed to turn magic into true art. But the real magic was in her smile. It was brighter than the sun and more than worth the effort that was sometimes required to coax it out.

There were thirteen of them by the end. Spread out over ten years and consisting of a wide range of personalities, they were certainly a diverse bunch. But they were also bound together by love and laughter and memories. They might sometimes fight and argue, but even then, they were still family. And at the end of the day, that was really all that mattered.

* * *

And there you have it. Hopefully you guys enjoyed at least some of that. If you did, please take a few seconds to leave a review letting me know which parts you liked. (I'm well aware that all our headcanons won't line up, so please don't send me a long list of everything you think I got "wrong".) Also, I would recommend following this project just in case it does turn into something longer. I've already partially written the next segment, which would look at the relationships between the different sets of siblings, so if I ever get that finished, I'll post it. I can't promise it'll ever happen, but it might. So keep an eye out just in case. And if you like my writing, I've got two other stories in the Harry Potter universe: "A Study In Black" looks at the fates of the last five heirs of the Black family and "Our Girl Lily" examines the development of Lily's relationship with each of the four Marauders over the decade she knew them. Feel free to check those out if you want. Thanks for reading!


End file.
